Fighting from a Dark Grasp
by WinterArchonOfTheFallen
Summary: Infinity and it's Battlegroup stumble upon a brand new world while intercepting suspicious Covenant activity. After discovering 3 new readings on this world, 2 ODSTs are deployed to recon the region and end up running into a unexpected group of...somewhat human teenage girls? Neither party is aware of the storm that looms over them and the future.
1. Chapter 1

**January 13, 2559**

**UNSC Infinity/Navy Battlegroup Dakota**

**On the way to unknown designated System**

"Exiting Slipspace travel over target in 30, Captain."

Lasky and his Battlegroup had been assigned to intercept a Covenant Energy Signature out in undiscovered space. Not knowing the possible threats that could emerge, HIGHCOM assigned his whole Battlegroup to escort the massive worship to its target.

"Good. As soon as we enter normal space, get those radars up and going. Get our fighters ready and S-Deck and the ODSTs prepared. We need to be ready for anything."

"Aye."

Seconds later the massive Warship and its respective Battlegroup of Frigates and Cruisers exited the warp instantly. What they stumbled upon, was an Earth-like world, habitable from what it seemed, but unrecognizable.

"Run the archives. See if this place has been discovered by Humanity in any point within the last 40 years", ordered Lasky. The crews on the bridge had begun to look up any origin of this world that Humanity had, but unfortunately none were found.

"No information can be traced. It's brand new to us. It's like it was never touched, even during the war."

Lasky paused for a minute, thinking about what to do next.

"Scan the planet. See if you can detect any known Covenant, Insurgency or Forerunner readings. We need to find out what drove HIGHCOM to get us here."

For the next few minutes, the Infinity as well as its whole battlegroup scanned this new world of any energy reading, and to expectations, three were found, but two stood out to Thomas that kept his curiosity up.

"Captain, three readings detected. One seems to be Covenant..the other two are unknown."

Lasky thought to himself of what to do with this place and the readings coming from the world for quite a bit. Breaking out of thought, he ordered, "Keep the group in orbit and get the _Say My Name_ to get ready a couple of ODSTs for reconnaissance. See if you can drop them as close as you can to those signatures before we perform anything."

"Aye sir. Contacting the _UNSC Say My Name_."

"This doesn't make sense...why would the Covenant come to world that hasn't been touched at all?"

**Ponyville, Equestria**

**Twilight's Tree**

Books were on the floor everywhere as Twilight forever kept looking through books to gather more information on a foreign race she had just learned about: Humans. She had just a gained a recent and big fascination about them. How they had evolved throughout the years, but was astounded when she found out they didn't use any sort of magic at all in the entirety of their lifetimes. She kept reading and reading about them until all information about them had not been continued after a massive conflict the humans had called 'World War II'. Anything after that ceased to exist.

"Come on! Come on! There has to be more on them! That can't be it!" Twilight yelled.

"Ugh, Twi. Maybe that was the last thing that happened for the humans and they have yet to record it." Spike said.

"No, Spike! I know it isn't! That war was over 600 years ago! There's no way that's the end!"

"Twilight, give it a rest. You've been like this for 3 days now. It seems like no more stuff has been written about them since. Might as well bring a human to Ponyville to suit your needs.."

"I guess you're right Spike. Maybe we can ask Princess Celestia about them and she if she knows anything that happened after. I'm just craving for more knowledge on them." The 17 year old said as she hopped down from her ladder and used her wings to slow her descent. She sighed in defeat and used her magic to move all of the books back onto her shelves in their respectful places. She was just about to throw on her pajamas when she suddenly heard two thunderous cracks in the sky followed by two loud thuds that sounded as if they landed right out of town…near Fluttershy's cottage to be specific.

_**A/N: I'm gunna bring in some known characters that everyone loves into the story eventually, except Noble Team…everyone knows why. This is my first fic and constructive criticism is welcome! As long as it helps me and the story out. Sorry if the chapter is short. I'll be sure to lengthen them if it's wanted.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**UNSC **_**Say My Name**_

**Troop Bay**

**Over newly discovered Planet**

Two ODSTs had entered the Troop Bay, unaware of what they were about to run into. Isaac Wells, 19 and Juniper Wilson, 18 were the best qualified duo chosen for the mission. The two best friends had decided to join the UNSC after the New Phoenix Incident, in which they also heard about the Legendary John-117 stopping the attack. His return inspired the two to fight against whatever stood against humanity, who were now the giants of the Galaxy.

Isaac and June were both surprisingly skilled in accuracy, stealth and were great tacticians when working together, which is what had the Captain of the _Say My Name_ to choose them.

Specifically for this mission, they were just given and modified core to their armor, which allowed them to blend in with the environment around them. Basically like simple invisibility, but less suspicious warping around their figures while moving around. The scientists aboard the Infinity had been able to reverse-engineer Covenant Stealth tech after it was given by the Separatist-sect of Elites, The Swords of Sangheilios.

"Man, why did we have to be picked for this?" June barked as he loaded his SRS99-S5 AM Sniper and slapped a magazine into a BR85 Battle Rifle and an M6HS Magnum on his side.

"Pfft, I dunno. Maybe because we were told that we're the most qualified for this mission?" replied Isaac. He slid two M6 SMGs on his sides and readied a DMR.

June gave him a look for a moment as if he was going to say something, but then went back to reading his guns. He finally went off topic and criticized Isaac's looks. "What's with the nice hair, pretty boy? Expecting a date? You do it everytime."

"Never know brother, could be some pretty ladies down there."

"How do we know if anything is down there other than Covies?"

"Like I said. You'd never know." Isaac said with a wink.

The alarms in the troop bay had now blared and illuminated the room with red light, signaling the 2 minute mark to drop. Isaac slid on his customized skull-marked helmet and grabbed a pack full of Recon gear and headed toward his pod, as June also had his modified Sniper bios on his visor. They both clacked their main weapons onto the pod racks and Isaac slid the back onto his back. The two skilled soldiers entered their pods that hung off the Cruiser right over the world below. The room then echoed with the sound of heavy, mechanized metal doors slamming closed, with gears whirring as they rotated the pods 180 degrees.

"Infinity reports 3 energy sigs directly below, 2 of which just suddenly disappeared and we are being thrown as close as we can to them. We're going to recon the region and report back any findings to Lasky himself." Isaac briefed.

"Copy that" barked June as he stared at the dark planet below. "Ooooh man..."

"What? You dropped before. What's got you now?"

"I've never liked heights…"

Isaac laughed over communications as the countdown hit its final second, and shot the pods below at speeds indescribable.

**Ponyville**

**Middle of the night**

**On the way to Fluttershy's**

Out of curiosity and concern over Fluttershy, Twilight raced to her cottage, speeding past Rarity's and Pinkie's with a backpack full of who-knows-what. Her attention was caught from above when she saw her winged, rainbowed-hair companion flying over toward Fluttershy's also.

"Rainbow!"

"Twi! Did you see those stars too?"

"No, I didn't see them, but I definitely heard them. I'm surprised the whole town hasn't woken up!"

"I saw them come down. Two of them. They rushed down here at speeds that I can't even reach, but before the hit the ground, they made a thunder-like sound before slowing their descent, almost like if they were controlled. They landed right outside Fluttershy's place."

Curiosity once again took over Twilight and major concern flooded Dashie's face over the thoughts of what could've happened.

In a mere two minutes, the two finally reached the cottage. Twilight fell to her knees to catch her breath after sprinting across town, while Rainbow lightly landed on her feet with a look of awe on her face as she stared forward.

"Twilight, look."

Twilight looked up and saw something she wouldn't have ever thought of seeing. Two greyish objects that were smoking from the intense heat sat about 60 yards from Fluttershy's doorstep, with Fluttershy herself staring out the window with a look of terror on her face. The pink-haired animal lover had noticed her two friends and booked it over to them surprisingly fast. She was speechless after seeing the two blockish objects land in front of her home. Just as she found herself again out of pure terror, Fluttershy's calmness found its way again, but it wouldn't last very long.

**5 Minutes after drop**

**Unknown Planet**

"Whoo! Wasn't that a ride? How's your end June?"

"Remind me to take a Pelican next time instead of this terrifying piece of shit."

"Grow some balls pussy. You're an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. You don't take the easy way in. You know that squad that escaped New Mombasa after being separated the whole night? They found their way out of the city WHILE the city was being glassed. They didn't complain." Isaac said as he readjusted himself in his pod.

"Shut up."

Isaac chuckled as he searched for the eject buttons on the hatch that would pop the door open, an activated them. After a second or two of depressurization, the hatch burst out forward and hit a tree with out loud thud. He groaned as he got out and immediately slung the Recon pack onto his back, and slid his SMGs onto his thigh and magnetized his DMR onto the left side of his back. Isaac proceeded to June's pod where he found June clinging his Sniper and Battle Rifle to both sides of his back then putting his M6S onto the holster on his hip. June made sure the Bios on his helmet were in good condition since he is going to need them soon. The two were just finishing up as a loud squeal came from a few yards behind them. The two turned and saw what would be three teenage girls around their age staring at them, particularly at Isaac due to the intimidating skull design on his Visor. The appearances of these girls were off though. Their hair colors were wildly different, as one had straight Purple hair with a pink stripe going though, the second with wild colors streaking through her hair also, staring at them with a tough look, probably trying to toughen up in from of the ODSTs. The third girl was cowering behind the Rainbow-haired colored one, and she had light pink hair with a butterfly bow sitting on her head. That wasn't it though. They all had colored wings, like an angel of some sort, but one also had a horn on her head.

"Isaac…I don't think they're human…or Covenant…"

Isaac stayed silent and kept studying the three, then said over Comms, "No, they aren't…I don't know what they are…"

"What're you looking at?!" said the Rainbow one. The purple-haired girl seemed to panic at her shout. June could here bits of what the purple-haired one said through his helmet.

"Rain- Dash! Don't- Yell- Them! They could- aliens!"

"They think we're aliens, Isaac. I don't think they're hostile, but say alert. I'm going to make contact."

"Right." Answered Isaac as he rested his hands next to his SMGs, doubting he'd use them, but remained cautious.

June walked forward about10 feet as the three girls watched him. He put his hands up to show he was no harm.

"Hello ther- Ow! Hey!" yelled June as a rock was just slung at his head. He saw the Rainbow-haired one with rocks in her hands dogging him. He then heard the Purple-haired girl talk, "Rainbow Dash stop! Don't harm them!"

"What? Why? He was walking toward us, Twilight!"

"And? That doesn't mean he's going to harm us. I know what they are."

"What? What are they then?" asked the one named Rainbow Dash.

"I recognize the body design. Bipedal like us. They speak our language. I studied them for days…They're humans."


	3. Chapter 3

"Humans? You mean those aliens you kept reading about for a straight week?" Rainbow Dash asked in a more quiet pitch.

"Yes. I studied everything about them. Their anatomy is just like ours. I even read about their civilization from start to finish, well not finished but where all information on them just stopped. From what it looks like, I…we...missed a lot. These two look way more technologically advanced than from where I stopped, and obviously more advanced than us. The only real difference between them is that they don't have wings like you Rainbow Dash, or a horn like me, and even tails." Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash just stared at Twilight with her eyes wide open as she had just learned about a whole new alien species similar to theirs in about 90 seconds. "…Oh"

June shook his head trying to get the feeling of a giant rock being chucked at his head to go away.

_Great. First contact with a humanlike species causes me to get hit in the head with rock by a teenage girl. What else could go wrong next?_

"June." Isaac chirped over comms.

"Isaac. You see what they just did? Uncalled for."

"Yeah well I guess that's what happens when a giant armored man walks toward a bunch of girls. Listen, I'm picking up something on my HUD's tracker. Doesn't designate friend or foe, so I'm going to check this out. You try not to get beat up by a bunch of girls."

"Yeah okay. Same with you, ass."

Isaac demagnetized the DMR off his back and slowly backed up to face the trees behind him, also trying to see if June gets knocked in the head again. As the two were in the final seconds of the drop, Isaac only thought he had seen a red barn further out. He was now facing that direction. Whatever or whoever was there, probably saw the two drop into this new town. The tracker on his HUD had continued to track the white dot until it stopped in front of him. He brought up his rifle and scanned the scene in front of him while slowly walking closer to the large bundled trees in front of him. He thought his tracker must've malfunctioned so he let his guard down.

"Huh. Nothing." Isaac brought his rifle down and looked into the trees on more time just to make sure there was nothing. He was about to head back to help his partner when suddenly another teenage girl sprinted out of the trees and jumped straight at him.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**Applejack's room**

Applejack had just gone to bed after a long day gathering apples with her big brother, Big MacIntosh and little sister, Applebloom.

"Ah, finally. I could use some good sleep after today." sighed Applejack as she flopped onto her bed.

She looked out her window at the star-filled night sky when she then noticed something off. She could see what looked like two stars falling close together at a surprisingly fast rate. She kept her eye on them for a few seconds when unexpectedly a loud boom filled the house as she saw the two stars slow their descent. She lost sight of them when they fell behind a close hill. Two loud thumps then followed a few seconds later. She was as concerned then we she first sighted them as she is now when she realized they had just landed in Ponyville.

"What in tarnation?! Aww darn this can't be good!" yelled Applejack as she jumped up out of her bed.

_I gotta get to Ponyville to see of anyone's hurt!_

She threw on her boots and held her Cowgirl hat in her mouth as she quickly slid them on and ran out of her room, not checking to see if the family was up. She jumped out of the door and grabbed her bundle of rope sitting on the chair next to the door for any reason it could be needed, so she took it just in case. She then began to sprint toward Ponyville's direction hoping nothing too bad had happened.

_What were those things? Rocks? An actual pair of stars? Aliens?_

In just a matter of minutes she was at the edge of a crammed forest that settled just outside of Fluttershy's cottage and decided to catch her breath before she proceeds any further. As she leaned against a tree, she heard multiple voices, a few unrecognizable followed by a high shriek, which Applejack obviously knew it was Fluttershy herself.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack barked as she advanced to the last line of trees in front of her. What she saw blew her mind. She saw two metallic bipedal creatures making eye contact with surprisingly not just Fluttershy, but Rainbow Dash and Twilight also.

The two alien beings spoke to each other for a brief moment, but she couldn't hear any voices. But she continued to watch. As they were speaking, she spotted Rainbow Dash picking up two large rocks slowly while eyeing the two beasts. The two finally broke apart and one began to raise its arms above its head and walk slowly over toward the trio. She heard what she would never expect: her own language.

"Hello ther- Ow! Hey!" the being yelled as Rainbow chucked the rock at its head. She looked over toward Twilight to which she could see her telling Rainbow Dash to stop her foolish acts on this thing. The one other alien whose face seemed to be bearing a skull kept looking back toward her direction, as if paranoid…and as if it knew she was there.

The two beings began to chat silently again with each other for a couple of moments before the skull-face one broke off and walked toward her direction with some sort of weapon in hand.

"Going to hurt my friends, huh? Oh I don't think so…" Applejack muttered to herself as she unclipped her long bundle of rope from her shorts.

She kept sharp watch of this alien trying to make sure she can catch him off guard before she jumped out at it, and tying the thing down before saving her friends.

The skull-bearing being finally lowered its weapon, seemingly to lose interest after scanning the trees for her. As it lowered its weapon, she jumped out of the trees and at the alien.

"Oh shi-!" Isaac yelled just before he hit the ground, trying to process what was going on. Applejack somehow got Isaac onto his stomach when she ambushed him, and tied his arms and legs together in the best and strongest way she could.

"You ain't going to hurt my friends! Not when I'm alive!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Isaac shouted before Applejack jumped and sat on top of his helmet, pinning his face to the ground.

Rainbow Dash saw Applejack ambush the other human before she threw the second rock at June's face once again, knocking him off balance before flying herself into his stomach as fast and strong as she could, knocking both her and June to the ground. She got up and sat on her knees on top of June's chestplate and started beating onto his helmet with her fists, having little to no effect.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious right now!" June yelled as he with ease, tossed Rainbow Dash off of him, but she didn't hit the ground, instead she glided into the air above him.

"What? Flying girls now?!"

June leapt to his feet easily and looked back up at Rainbow Dash, seeing she was ready to hit him again, but was interrupted by a deafening shout.

"EVERYONE STOP IT!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lungs, easily catching everyone's attention within seconds.

Applejack hopped off Isaac's head and stared straight at him.

"Holy crap, finally." He said as he with little effort, ripped the rope from his wrists and untied the rope from his ankles. He then picked up his DMR that was tossed from his hands when he fell.

Rainbow Dash didn't dare say nor do anything except land where she floating which was within arm's reach of June, both looking at Twilight. Fluttershy was too busy cowering behind Twilight while the feud was going on.

She motioned both Rainbow and Applejack over to her, in which they both obeyed, but not without both troopers received smug faces from the girls.

Isaac and June met with each other right after.

"Hah. Got tackled by a girl huh?" teased June.

"Hey. Shut the hell up. None of the guys will hear about this, okay? Not that you'll remember with the beating you got from the crazy-haired chick anyways."

"I'm not crazy!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

The two troopers looked at each other, then at the group of girls, who seemed about their age. Quite an explanation was to be discussed.


End file.
